Together Forever
by michgonzaga
Summary: Tomoyo thought that they would always be together. But an an accident seperates them. Will they be together again or will they be seperated forever? My second fanfic. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. But I do own the plot

* * *

Together Forever

Sakura Kinomoto-18

Tomoyo Daijouji-18

Syaoran Li-18

A girl with Amethyst eyes and with raven black hair stared at the photo next to her. The picture had a boy and two girls wearing high school uniforms. The boy's name was Syaoran Li. He had messy chesnut hair and a pair of amber eyes. The girl who was next to him was Sakura Kinomoto. She had auburn hair that was short and a pair of shining emerald eyes. The girl next to Sakura Kinomoto was the girl who was staring at the photo. Her name is Tomoyo Daijouji. She held the photo.

"Why did it have to be you two?!" Tomoyo said. A tear trikled down her cheek. "Why could it have been someone else?!"

She lay down at her bed. Crying her heart out while she recalled the day they…

_Flashback…._

_Tomoyo__ saw her best friend who is also her second cousin panting. As usual Sakura ran all the way to school She always and always in a rush. It rarely happens that she comes in early._

_" Good__ Morning __Tomoyo__Syaoran__!" Sakura said cheerfully._

_"_ _Good__ Morning Sakura." __Tomoyo__ and __Syaoran__ both said in unison._

_As time passes by.__ I t was finally their last subject…Reading. The door opened. Mr. __Tereda__ their Reading teacher came in. Mr. __Tereda__ placed his folders on the desk._

_"Class, let's talk about who is the most important person or people to you." Mr. __Tereda__ said._

_Tomoyo__ thought that her Mom, __Sakura ,__ and __Syaoran__. The next question was unbelievable to her._

_"What if…" Mr. __Tereda__ paused. "What if you lose the most important person pr people to you?" _

_Tomoyo__ thought it would be impossible. Mr. Terada passed out the books. He held the book and said, _

_"__ This__ is why I asked you who is the most important person or people to you."_

_As he read the book __Tomoyo's__ mind was somewhere else. She thought about being a successful fashion designer. It was finally the end of class. __Tomoyo__ walked home with Sakura. When they were about to part ways __Tomoyo__ said._

_"Don't forget about the party tonight!" __Tomoyo__ said._

_"I won't. What time are we __gonna__ pick you up?" Sakura said_

_"How about 9:30 sharp?"_

_Sakura left. __Tomoyo__ ran she was so excited about the party. __Tomoyo__ was inside her house. She pulled out all of her clothes out of her closet (Which was big). It took at least 4 hours just to pick out her clothes__Tomoyo__ is picky__ when it comes to clothes__). When it was 9:00 she turned on the T.V. She kept switching until she saw on the news about two people who had an accident two blocks from her house. Then she couldn't believe that it was Sakura and __Syaoran__Tomoyo__ then ran out of the house. She finally arrived where the accident happened. She saw them being carried in an ambulance. She then ran near the person carrying Sakura. _

_"Can I go with you?" __Tomoyo__ asked. The person didn't seem to hear her. Then said,_

_"Miss please mo-__" But__ he was cut off by __Tomoyo_

_"But she is my cousin!"_

_The guy that was carrying Sakura signaled her to get in the ambulance. She went in. The ambulance drove off. __Tomoyo__ held Sakura's hand and said. "Please be ok… you to __Syaoran__." The ambulance stopped. They put Sakura down and rushed to inside the emergency room. The nurses told __Tomoyo__ to wait. Then she saw __Syaoran__ being rushed in the emergency room. She called her mom, Sakura's dad, brother, and __Syaoran's__ family. After a few minutes they arrived. __They asked her what happened and __Tomoyo__ explained about the accident. They waited for the doctor. He came out and said,_

_"I'm sorry they didn't make it…"_

_End of flashback… _

Tomoyo wipe the tears away. She needed fresh air. She picked up her purse, and went out. She walked on the cold sidewalk. Then a guy snatch her purse that was given by Sakura on her 17th birthday. It was special to her. Without thinking she followed him. The thief then turned around a dark alley. She stopped. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her back and she blacked out…

_Somewhere else…_

Tomoyo was walking on a sidewalk. She saw Sakura and Syaoran. She then was about to put her hand on Sakura's shoulder when Sakura turned around and slapped Tomoyo's hand.

"Get away from me!" Sakura said.

"Why?" Tomoyo said. She was shocked that her best friend would ever do that to her.

"Because…Tomoyo it was our time already." Sakura said looking down at her feet.

"No it wasn't!"Tomoyo said. "It was my fault that it happened to you…" She felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault" Sakura said. Now looking at Tomoyo

"Sakura is right It's not your fault." Syaoran said.

"Can I stay with both of you or at least stay here with you guys?" Tomoyo said.

"We can't and you can't stay here not yet" Sakura said.

"But I'll be lonely." Tomoyo said.

"You won't Aunt Sonomi, Uncl-. Syaoran was cut off by Tomoyo

"But without you guys it's not complete." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo we will always be together even if your eyes can't see us your heart can feel us. Right Syaoran?" Sakura said. Syaoran nodded his head.

"Really?" Tomoyo said.

"So please stop following us." Sakura said.

Tomoyo then hug both of her best friends. Tomoyo thought that if there always there for her except their bodies she should be happy.

_Hospital…_

"She's awake!"Rika said.

Tomoyo opened her eyes and said, "Rika, Naoko. Where am I?"

"Your at the hospital. Rika and I were about to go to your house because you didn't answer the phone and why your late. We found you lying on the sidewalk. The doctor said that it was a miracle how you survive a shot near your chest." Naoko said.

_Four years later…_

Tomoyo stared at the photo with Sakura, Syaoran, and her in a highschool uniform.

"We are always be together…forever". She said.

Tomoyo left the room. Tomoyo is going to be late for job as a top fashion designer and her date with Eriol Hiragizawa.

_Somewhere else…_

"Sakura hurry up! Tomoyo left." Syaoran said. Syaoran was about to leave when Sakura caught up with him.

"Ready.." Sakura said panting.

"Ok,let's go" Syaoran said.

They left the room.

Finish.

* * *

Please read and review! 


End file.
